Monkey Reaper
Not to be confused with the Reaper Monkey. The Monkey Reaper is a being from the underworld who slices bloons with his iron scythe which can slice 1 layer off 5 bloons at a time. He attacks once every two seconds. Costs...um...$1000. Path 1 - Fiery Blasting Firebolt - $625 "Scythe launches a fiery thunder bolt with its dark ruby." The scythe has an embedded ruby which can launch a red bolt similar to the Monkey Apprentice's Lightning Bolt. Can hit upto 50 bloons, but only takes off 1 layer. Launches every 10 seconds. Deals no damage to blimps. Diamond Core - $800 "Crystal surges of energy occasionally flow through the Reaper, giving him a rapid attack speed - temporarily." A diamond embedded in the scythe produces energy waves every 12 seconds. When it does, the reaper attacks 3 times in a second for two seconds. Skull Sceptre - $1290 "The sceptre is a more efficient killer, poking bloons with simplicity. It's also scary." The poking bloons thing was a joke. It actually slams into bloons, sending them flying nearly 15 at a time, and occasionally it spears a blimp (MOAB or BFB) and dunks it into a river of magma (nearly every 25 seconds (1 min if it does a BFB)). Fiery Stream - $1650 "Every 8 seconds, the Reaper launches a blazing ray which rushes down the track, popping anything it touches." It...does what it says. Path 2 - Play with Fire (Reference Joke) Evil Light - $220 "Those dark reaper eyes always hid something...evil." The reaper opens the pathway in his eyes which release a killing glare every 6 seconds. The glare can stun bloons for 2 seconds. Flash Field - $495 "Random emissions of light (why light?) send bloons flying away." A force field hits bloons every 10 seconds, acting like the Ninja Monkey's Distraction, also popping a layer from any bloon hit. Volcanic Soul - $2800 "The Scythe is more blazy - and it hates magma bloons. So it decided to fight fire with fire. By fire, I mean magma. And by fire, I also mean magma. With just means with." The scythe sets bloons on fire and gets a Magma Bloon-ish look. It deals more damage to Magma and Fire Bloons. It can pop 8 more bloons and rushes off 3 layers. Whirlblaze - $4000 "Every 5 seconds, the Reaper spins around, creating a temporary ring of fire around him. Place nearest to bloons." The reaper spins around and cuts bloons with an infinite pop and creates a ring of fire similar to the 4-X-X Tack Shooter which lasts for 2 seconds. Extremely powerful upgrade, so no special ability. Path 3 - Mass Reaping (MWAHAHA!) Silverblade - $300 "Silver cuts more bloons." 10 bloons. Buy 3 get 2 free. Goldblade - $9700 "Gold reaps more bloons!" 20 bloons. Buy 7 get 3 free. Now adds a reapmeter to the reaper. Each bloon popped is considered reaped by the reaper and it gives its soul to him, which is added to the reapmeter. When the meter fills up, the blade can be activated into a plasma scythe which can literally cut apart MOABs! The extra 9000 is for this. Dreadblade - $28100 "Instant killblade." 35 bloons. Buy 11 get 4 free. Bloons with an RBE < 5 get killed instantly. Else they are cursed for 10 seconds during which if they do not reach the end, they get painingly vaporized for 3000. Torture. The 24000 is for an advanced reaper system and a special ability - Dreadreaper. It unlocks the evil inside the monkey, cursing all bloons and blimps (MOABs) on screen. You might think this is OP but this can be taken only after the reapmeter is filled. That will only be filled after a 100 souls. The plasma scythe can be activated at 40 souls. Reaplings - $82000 "Summons tiny reaplings who want to be just like the Monkey Reaper. As good as 4-4-3. Oh, yeah." Spawns 4 mini reapers in a small radius which function like nerfed 4-4-3 Monkey Reapers. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers